


Right of Everlasting Union

by Denise



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c realizes the true price of freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right of Everlasting Union

Title-  Right of Everlasting Union

Author- Denise

Category- Missing Scene

Season- 8

Spoilers –Sacrifices

Content Level -- OLDER KIDS/TEENS

Content Warning- Nothing

Summary- Teal'c realizes the true price of freedom

Disclaimer Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Sci-fi and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author

 

 

Right of Everlasting Union

By

Denise

 

 

 

Teal's stepped out of his quarters, careful to close the door quietly behind him. Ishta was asleep and he wished her to remain that way. Even with a tretonin, a Jaffa, like a human, required rest to heal their injuries.

 

They also required sustenance, and it was his goal to procure some from the commissary to have ready when she awoke. The hour was late but he knew that he would be able to obtain a sandwich and perhaps some juice.

 

He needed to choose the items carefully, even after eating human food for years, there were still many preservatives and spices that did not agree with his digestive system. And now that he did not possess a symbiote to assist him with such issues, he now found the need to be more cautious about what he consumed.

 

He arrived at the commissary, surprised to see Major Carter seated at one of the tables, a mug of what was probably coffee on the table in front of her. It did not take him long to choose something for Ishta. He contemplated returning directly to his room, then noticed that Major Carter looked up, meeting his gaze.

 

Resigning himself to speaking to her, and acknowledging that Ishta was likely to sleep for a couple more hours, Teal'c served himself some hot tea and joined her. "Teal'c, how's Ishta?" she asked as he joined her.

 

"She is asleep," he said, sitting beside her.

 

"That's good. She'll make the wedding tomorrow?"

 

Teal'c sighed, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. Even after eight years, he still did not understand the human fascination with interpersonal relationships. "That is most likely," he said, working to keep his voice even. Ishta would indeed attend the ritual, she had been most adamant about that fact, despite his personal desires that she not attend.

 

"That's good," Major Carter said. "I know Ry'ac and Kar'yn really want her there."

 

"Indeed."

 

She shot him a look, obviously catching his tone. "You still don't approve."

 

He sighed, more audibly this time. "I do not," he said.

 

She nodded, picking up her mug and taking a sip. "They're going to get married anyway."

 

"Of that I am aware."

 

She looked at him for a few seconds, then set down her mug, keeping it cradled in her hands.  "You know, my dad and my brother fought for years. Or I guess I should say, they would have fought, had they been talking to each other." She paused, looking up at him. "Teal'c, my dad didn't go to Mark's wedding, he wasn't even invited. My dad saw his grandchildren for the first time five years ago. When I called Mark and told him that Dad was dying, Mark wouldn't even come and say goodbye, hell after the first call, all I ever got was his machine. If it wasn't for Selmac, Dad would have died and he and Mark would never have made up."

 

"My son betrayed me," Teal'c said, untouched by her tale. He was aware of the enmity in her family, however he was also aware that it was not something unique to the Carters.

 

"How?" she asked. "He fell in love."

 

"Major Carter, I am aware that you are not versed in Jaffa society—"

 

"Then explain it to me," she interrupted. "How did Ry'ac betray you by falling in love?"

 

"In Jaffa society, it is traditional for the parents to choose the mate of their child," he said.

 

"I know that your father died when you were young, so your mother chose Drey'ac?" she asked.

 

"No. Drey'ac was a boon, granted by Apophis," Teal'c confessed.

 

She made a face. "Did she have a bow on her head?" It was a reaction that he expected. He was well aware that many Tau'ri found the role of females in Jaffa society quite different than the one they had in Tau'ri society.

 

"No," he replied simply, ignoring the taunting tone of her voice. "However, she was one of six choices presented to me as a reward for my capture of one of Morrigan's holdings."

 

Carter nodded and thought for a moment. "So, your goal for the past eight years has been to attain freedom for your fellow Jaffa. To remove them from the rule of the false gods and set them in charge of their own destiny."

 

"That is correct."

 

"And you're upset because your son is doing just that? Taking charge of his own destiny and choosing his own wife?" she asked him. Teal'c stared, frowning at her words. "Teal'c, I hope you don't take this wrong, but how were you supposed to find Ry'ac a wife when you don't see him for months at a time?"

 

"You do not understand," he said tightly.

 

"Then explain it to me," she said again, leaning forward. "Because it's not making much sense to me right now."

 

He sighed, his ire rising at his decisions being questioned. "Jaffa do not see marriage in the same light as humans do. Polygamy is common and a Jaffa warrior has an additional duty to his god, that of providing as many children as possible to insure that his master's ranks of warriors is maintained," he explained.

 

"That makes sense, I guess," she admitted. "Even if it is pretty barbaric."

 

"Did not your own ancestors procreate to insure that a farm would have enough people to work it?" Teal'c asked.

 

"A hundred years ago."

 

"However, this philosophy is still prevalent among less advanced cultures here on Earth."

 

She shrugged, conceding the point. "So, if polygamy was common, do you have other wives out there that we should know about?"

 

Teal'c shook his head. "No. As the child of a disgraced father, I was not permitted to marry." She stared at him. "That is why many Jaffa serve their gods. They wish to honor themselves in battle and earn the right to obtain wives. In this way, only the strong procreate."

 

"And because of your father, you had to be better than everyone else," she said.

 

"Indeed."

 

"Ok. Well, Ry'ac doesn't serve a god—"

 

"A father can also earn the right for his children to marry," he interrupted. "When he does that, he chooses their mate. It is usually one that his master will approve of, but not always." Teal'c looked at her. "When he chose his wife, without even seeking my counsel, it was a grave insult."

 

"I doubt Ry'ac meant it that way," she said.

 

"Perhaps. However, it does not change the fact that his choice implies that he does not respect my wishes or guidance."

 

She nodded. "I can see that. But, again Teal'c, when was the last time you saw him?"

 

"Ry'ac is well aware of where I am," he said. "He could have come to me."

 

"Yeah, and my dad could have called Mark anytime during those fifteen years," she retorted. "You know, he probably just didn't want to bother you."

 

"It would not have been a bother."

 

"Did you check with Bra'tac before you hooked up with Ishta?" she asked, abruptly changing the subject.

 

"Of what do you speak?"

 

"Well, Teal'c, the two of you are…pretty close. Bra'tac's the closest thing you have to a father, why didn't you check with him before you started really getting to know her?"

 

"I had no need to," he said.

 

"Why?"  
  


"I no longer serve a god and no longer require permission from anyone to choose my mate," he said.

 

"Then why should Ry'ac?" she asked.

 

"It is different," he insisted.

 

"No, it's not," she said. She took a deep breath. "Look, Teal'c, you feel how you feel, and I'll probably never understand Jaffa society but…what's more important? Your pride or your son?" Teal'c frowned. "Ry'ac wants to marry Kar'yn, and he's doing to do it whether you approve or not. Do you really want to risk losing him forever?"

 

"I wish to prevent him from making a grave error," he corrected.

 

"It's his error to make. That's part of being free. You don't have to like what he does, you just have to respect his right to do it," she said. "Look at it this way, if Ry'ac is wrong and Kar'yn is a mistake, wouldn't you rather be around to tell him 'I told you so'?"

 

Teal'c stared at her for a moment. "Some other knowledge you acquired from your father?"

 

She smiled. "You could say that."

 

"Ishta will awaken soon," he said, getting to his feet. "I shall return to my quarters." He walked away, ignoring the look on her face at his abrupt departure. He knew that he likely had offended her slightly, however he also knew that she would not carry a grudge for any length of time. It was part of her nature and a sign of their years of friendship that they did not need to stand upon ceremony.

 

He walked through the halls, his teammate's words replaying in his mind. She still did not understand. She did not grasp the true nature of Ry'ac's insult. His son did not ask him to meet Kar'yn. He did not seek his counsel and approval. Instead, Ry'ac TOLD Teal'c that he was to be married. He informed his father that he was going to undergo the Rite of Everlasting Union, linking his life with that of a woman Teal'c had never met.

 

Had he been consulted, he would not have approved. Kar'yn was not the mate Teal'c would have chosen for his son. She was willful and opinionated. She spoke to his son forcefully, as an equal, not as a mate. She would fight at his side, and, Teal'c feared, could die at his side.

 

She would be a weakness for him, a vulnerability someone could exploit on the battle field. Just as Ishta had become for him. Teal'c stopped, again remembering the fear and desperation he'd felt on the planet. The agony when he realized that she'd been captured, the chill that raced up his spine as he heard her screams, knowing that Moloc was harming her and he was helpless to stop the goa'uld.

 

 Ry'ac did not need someone to love and that loved him. Love made one weak. And weakness was death. He needed to be strong, to stand firm. He did not need a family to be used as hostage.

 

"But I want to stay with Ishta." Kar'yn's voice echoed down the hall, snapping Teal'c out of his thoughts. Not wishing to instigate a scene, he slipped around the corner, removing himself from easy view.

 

"Kar'yn, I know," Ry'ac said. "But my father visits her frequently. Being there will just put her in the middle. If we find another home then she will not have to deal with that."

 

"Where can we go?" she asked. "Every day, more and more planets fall."

 

"I've been talking to some of the rebel Jaffa. They know of places where the goa'uld do not go anymore. They may not be the nicest planets but we will make due," Ry'ac said earnestly.

 

"And your father?"

 

"My father will be so occupied with the rebellion that he will not even notice our absence," Ry'ac said. They stopped walking and Teal'c glanced around the corner. Ry'ac was facing Kar'yn, taking her hands in his. "We will be together, that is what matters," he said sincerely.

 

"Even if I will not kneel before you?"

 

"How can I look into your beautiful eyes if you are on your knees?" She smiled and looked down as Ry'ac pulled her close, leaning his forehead to touch hers. "You are my beloved and my home is where you are," he said.

 

Teal'c observed them for a few more minutes, then turned, granting them their privacy. He slowly returned to his quarters, his son's words replaying through his brain. It appeared that Ry'ac's feelings towards Kar'yn were reciprocated.

 

Arriving at his room, he slipped in, a quick glance confirming that Ishta was still asleep. He set the food down on the credenza and made his way across the room coming to a stop beside the bed. The lights were doused and only flickering candles lit the room, their warm aroma soothing even if he did not require them for Kelnoreem.

 

She was stretched out on his bed, her hair spilled across his pillow. Doctor Brightman had assured him that Ishta would recover and simply required rest, yet Teal'c still doubted her words. He knew that Ishta was strong, just as he knew that Colonel Carter was strong. However, Teal'c also remembered that, no matter a person's strength, there were times when surviving their trials would surpass that strength.

 

He reached out, lightly tracing the healing cut on her neck. Close. He had come so close to losing her this day. She stirred and sighed, her hand grasping his as her eyes slowly opened. "Teal'c."

 

"I did not mean to awaken you," he said softly, moving to sit on the bed.

 

"I am glad that you did," she said, scooting up on the pillows.

 

"I have obtained sustenance," he said, trying to pull away. "You must eat to recover your strength."

 

She tightened her grip, keeping him beside her. "Later." She frowned. "How long was I asleep?"

 

Teal'c slowly shook his head. "Not long."

 

She raised her hand, reaching out to touch his face. "Something troubles you."

 

"Ry'ac loves Kar'yn," he stated.

 

She nodded. "Yes. They feel most deeply for each other."

 

"And you bless this union?"

 

"They are happy together." She sat up, meeting his gaze. "Teal'c, do you realize how rare that is? They are what we are fighting for, the right for a Jaffa to make their own choices instead of being subject to the whims of a goa'uld."

 

"And if it is a mistake?"

 

"It is their mistake to make."

 

Teal'c sighed softly. "Colonel Carter expressed the same sentiment."

 

She stared at him for a few seconds. "You have changed your mind," she said.

 

"They will undergo the ritual whether I approve or not," he said, resigned.

 

She nodded. "They will." She raised her hand and stroked his cheek. "You raised your son to be as independent and passionate as you are."

 

 Teal'c slowly shook his head. "My son raised himself and has earned the right to make his own decisions," he said sadly. "If you will not eat, then you should rest," he said, changing the subject.

 

"I do not wish to rest alone," she said, scooting to the other side of the bed. "Join me."

He acquiesced, stretching out on the bed as she did the same, the two of them lying next to each other, their feet tangling as his arm settled across her stomach.

 

He held her as she drifted off to sleep, again reminded of how very close he had come to losing her forever. His eyes closed and his awareness faded, his last thought that maybe his son was right after all, love did not make on weak, but strong and what good was freedom if it was a victory celebrated alone.

 

~Fin~


End file.
